This invention relates to a subhuman primate restraint apparatus.
In the past, subhuman primates, both large and small were centrifuged or experienced G-forces only when anesthetized. More recently the animals have been tranquilized, placed in restraints and then permitted to awaken before being exposed to experimental techniques.
Small animals, less than 10 pounds, have been restrained with nylon webbing in conjunction with clamps. With larger animals, it is more difficult to provide restraints. If larger animals are not properly restrained, they may free themselves from the restraints which may cause injury to the animal and also may endanger the personnel making the tests. Therefore, larger animals have been anesthetized and placed in full body casts. These animals were then permitted to awaken before the tests were begun. The use of full body casts severely limits the tests that can be made on these animals.